The rise in the popularity and use of user devices, such as tablets, smartphones, and e-readers, has led to significant improvements in the size and cost of these devices. The ever-decreasing size of these devices provides increased mobility and usability; however, as these devices get smaller, space becomes a premium for their various internal components. Moreover, batteries (such as soft cell batteries) need to be protected to prevent damage during handling and drop testing. Typically, this is resolved by adding a plastic or metal frame around the battery, which takes up a substantial amount of space, or by adhering the battery directly to an existing part of the user device, which makes the battery difficult to remove or rework.